


Thundercloud

by BaronetCoins



Series: LGBT Destiny Month [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kinda fluff?, LGBT Destiny Month, Sleep Deprivation, getting weird visions won't stop you from hanging out with your girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: Sable doesn't sleep too well these days. Well, she doesn't sleep much ever, but especially not now that she's been getting creepy visions from interdimensional beings. Cue Thyme, here to make sure she takes care of herself.





	Thundercloud

“Sable?” Thyme asked quietly, leaning against her shoulder. “When did you last sleep?”

Sable tilted her head to the side, enjoying the low warmth the exo provided. “Monday maybe?” she said wrapping her arm around Thyme.

“Sable?”

“Mhmm?”

“It’s Wednesday!” Thyme pushed herself upright. “You need to sleep more.”

Sable shrugged. “I haven’t been sleeping well. Just didn’t want to deal with it all.”

Thyme stood up, slipping gracefully through Sable’s outstretched arms and walking towards the corner where she kept an electric kettle. Sable frowned and snuggled back into the couch, pouting. Thyme’s eyes lit up with a little spark of humor.

“I’m fine! I’ve gone on for longer.” Sable protested weakly. Thyme walked back over to sit down next to her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked softly. “I can try to help.”

Sable leaned against Thyme. “I’m fine.”

Thyme kissed her on the forehead, gently. “I’m here to help.” With the sound of a high whistle, Thyme jumped up and walked back to the kettle. Sable listened to the pouring water falling into two cups. She walked back over, carefully balancing the two mugs on the coffee table. Thyme settled into the couch, coaxing Sable’s head onto her shoulder. 

“Tell me what’s been keeping you awake.” She said, wrapping an arm around Sable. Sable turned to look up at the ceiling.

“I keep getting these weird dreams,” She started. “There’s a weird woman, and some strange voices, and she talks about scary things.”

Thyme startled a little. “You too?”

“Really? Yeah. Floating, white skin, black hood, kinda glowy?” Sable asked. Thyme nodded. “Same one then.”

Thyme took a long sip of her tea. “Do you want to try sleeping here?”

“In the Titan dorms?” Sable asked. Thyme nodded again.

“Sure.” To Sable’s surprise, Thyme reached underneath her and picked her up, carrying her towards the bedroom.

“I love you, you know Thyme?” She said, nestling into her chest.

“I love you too Thundercloud.” Thyme whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is about as close to being fluff as I've gotten something so far, and I enjoyed it immensely. Just for reference's sake, Thyme is a short exo titan, and Sable is a human warlock.


End file.
